FAITH!
by Psychopathe
Summary: Vincent membawa Sebastian dan mempekerjakannya dirumahnya.. ciel yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sebastian berusaha menyingkirkannya...  fic ancur! author amatir, gaje, dan abal..  R&R please..


**A/N : **Kyahahahaa.. saya muncul lagi di fandom ini,, setelah fic ancur dan super typoss yang saya buat, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menghapus fic aneh nan abal itu .. dan…. muncullah fic yang tidak kalah gajenya yang bisa membuat mata para readers putih alias katarak… huwaaaaa.. bikin fic itu susah buangeeet!

**Disclaimer: ** Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s) , author masih amatir, gaje, abal, dll.

**FAITH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Khaneshon GazeRock-**

Chapture 1 : Prologue

Malam hari di musim dingin, salju berjatuhan dari langit. Rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit membuat orang memilih untuk tingal di rumah, menikmati hangatnya perapian dan manisnya coklat panas. Semua orang memang menginginkan hal seperti itu, tapi.. sadarkah kalian ada juga orang yang menginginkan hal seperti itu tapi tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Sebastian Michaelis, pemuda yang sudah mengalami kedua hal itu, lelaki berusia 20 tahun yang merupakan putra dari pejabat tinggi Michaelis. Kekayaannya pada saat itu tidak dapat habis turun-temurun. Ya, pada saat itu.. sang Michaelis di tuduh melakukan pengkhianatan pada pemerintah, kekayaan mereka habis, dan yang lebih parah lagi, rumah mereka di bakar dan semua orang dalam rumah itu tewas menyisakan Sebastian yang selamat karena tidak berada dalam rumah saat kejadian itu.

Sebastian sudah menjadi sebatang kara, tanpa orang yang disayanginya dan tanpa uang sepeserpun di kantungnnya. Tidak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk bertahan, ia harus rela hidup dibawah salju yang menghujani London, tidur diatas bangku taman yang dingin tanpa selimut sehelaipun. Kini ia sadari, dulu ia dapat memiliki segalanya, rumah besar, pelayan yang setia, makanan yang enak dan baju-baju mahal yang dapat membuatnya hangat saat musim salju deperti ini. Tapi sekarang, apa yang ia punya? Bahkan para pelayan yang berjanji untuk mengabdi pada keluarga itu seumur hidup-pun sudah pergi entah kemana.

Wajah yang tampan, kulit yang putih, orb merah yang menhiasi wajahnya, dan tubuhnya yang menjadi tontonan orang yang lewat, sayang… ia sangat kumuh dan compang-camping, salju yang turun membuat keadaannya makin parah. Kapanpun ia bisa saja pingsan, bahkan mati. Sampai suatu hari…..

"hei nak! Bangun" panggil seorang pria bermantel coklat, Sebastianpun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya pria itu sambl duduk di sebelah Sebastian.

"Ti, tidak! Ini memang kursi untuk diduduki semua orang" jawab Sebastian.

"haaahh… tak kusangka London akan sedingin ini saat musim salju tiba" seru pria itu.

"…"

"kenapa kau tidak berada di rumahmu? Cuaca kali ini sangat dingin lho!" Tanya sang pria yang sedang membetulkan mantelnya.

"umm, aku…" ucapan Sebastian yang mulai menggantung, ia tidak dapat melanjutkannya, kenapa begitu sulit untuknya mengingat kembali tragedi itu.

"ada apa? Oh, ya sudahlah! Perkenalkan , namaku Vincent Phantomhive, namamu?" Tanya pria itu yang kini diketahui namanya, Vincent Phantomhive.

"a, aku Sebastian…senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Sebastian canggung.

"Sebastian… siapa?" Tanya Vincent lagi yang mungkin menginginkan nama lengkapnya disebutkan.

"Sebastian… Michaelis" jelasnya.

"Mi,Michaelis!" seru orang itu kaget,bagaimana tidak, semua orang juga tahu kalau klan Michaelis sudah tidak ada lagi, tewas dalam tragedi kebakaran.

"kau Michaelis?" Tanya lelaki itu, lebih tepatnya mengintrogasi.

"tu, tuan.. saya tahu keluarga saya melakukan kesalahan, jangan tangkap saya tuan… Saya mohon… " pinta Sebastian, air mukanya mulai memucat.

"ahahaaha,, siapa yang mau menangkapmu?" tawa kecil menghiasi setiap perkataan pria itu.

"eh?"

"oh ya, dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"aku.. tidak mempunyai tempat tiggal." Jawab Sebastian miris.

"apa? Jadi kau? Emmm.. bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku?" tawar Vincent.

"eh? Maksudmu.. tinggal dirumah anda? S, saya tidak mau menyusahkan tuan." Tolak Sebastian.

"Humm, bagaimana kalau tinggal dirumahku sekaligus bekerja?" tawarnya (lagi)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TING TONG!**

Seorang pria kecil dengan tergesa menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berlari membuka pintu..

"Ayah!" panggil anak itu.

"Ciel.." sahut pria itu yang tak lain adalah Vincent.

"Ayah, apa yang kau bawa dari Kanada? Ngg… siapa dia?"

"Ciel, dia Sebastian. Sebastian kenalkan, dia Ciel anakku." Seru Vincent

"Hai, aku Sebastian. Mohon bantuanmu, Ciel."

"Ba, bantuan? Apa maksudnya ayah?" Tanya Ciel bingung.

"Dia akan tinggal di rumah kita, jadi akrab-akrablah dengannya" ujar Vincent.

"TINGGAL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, please dad! Aku belum butuh saudara!" ucap Ciel sambil mengunyah makanannya, alhasil semua makanan yang ia kunyah jatuh kembali lagi ke dalam piring

"saya bekerja menjadi pelayan di sini tuan Ciel." Seru Sebastian.

"Hoooo… pembongkat.." ejek Ciel.

"dia di sini bukan untuk menjadi pelayanmu! Kau haru memperlakukannya sebagai kakak! Kau dengar! " tegas Vincent.

"Tapi ayah! Ayah tidak bisa…"

"nah, Sebastian, pilihlah kamar yang kau sukai, lantai 1 atau 2? Ciel, antarkan dia ke kamarnya" perintah Vincent.

"a, apa-apaan ini! d, dad!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ini! Ini kamarmu! Haah, siapa kau hingga membuat ayah sampai sebaik ini padamu? PENJILAT?" ejek Ciel sambil berkacak pinggang.

"ya sudahlah, tempati kamar ini! Walaupun kamar ini sangatlah besar jika dibandingkan dengan keberadaanmu! Selamat malam tuan pen-ji-lat" ejek Ciel lagi sambil pergi meninggalkan Sebastian dan kamarnya.

Tak lama Ciel berhenti sejenak di mulut pintu, "oh ya, siapa sih ibumu, yang rela membiarkan anaknya tinggal di rumah orang lain? Atau.. ibumu itu pelacur ya? Dan kau.. anak dari si pelacur dan salah satu pria yang pernah ditiduri ibumu? Hhihihi.."

Tidak terima, Sebastian menarik tangan anak itu hingga berhadapan dengannya, "jaga ucapanmu tuan muda, ralat semua yang anda katakan dan minta maaf!" bentak Sebastian.

"Argggghhhh! Lepaskan tanganku da cepat pergi dari rumah ini! Kau sudah tahu'kan aku tidak menyukaimu! Jadi cepat pergiii!" perintah Ciel.

Sebastianpun melepas tangan Ciel dan menghela nafas "saya tidak akan pergi, kecuali jika tuan Vincent sendiri yang menginginkannya" ujar Sebastian yang mulai tenang.

"oh yeaah? Okay .. _whatever.._" Cielpun berjalan menjauhi Sebastian, menuruni tangga perlahan, ia berbalik sekali lagi dan melihat ke arah Sebastian yang sudah menutup pintu kamarnya, seringainya muncul, ia lalu menatap pintu putih di depannya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu pergi, kau sendiri yang akan memintanya… Sebastian."

**-TBC-**

Kyaaaa! Fic gaje! Fic gaje! Sekali lagi, maaf untuk para fans Ciel m(_ _)m saya tidak bermaksud membuat Ciel seperti itu.. Terima kasih untuk **Jeanne-nee~ **berkat anda, saya jadi menulis fic ini ^^ dan trima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau membaca fic ancur ini

oh ya, keberatankah kalian jika Sebastian saya buat bengek alias asma?

Hehehe.. sekian bacotan dari saya.. dan saya sangatlah membutuhkan REVIEW dari kalian semua^^


End file.
